


I am but a stranger

by lenathaliss



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Beta Wanted, Confident Magnus, First Kiss, Fluff, Innocent Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Malec, Teasing, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, seductive magnus, willing alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenathaliss/pseuds/lenathaliss
Summary: This was inspired by a sentence from a song. It is the first time Alec is alone with Magnus in his loft. In which Alec asks why Magnus cares how he feels as he is a stranger. Of course Magnus sees opportunities to get to know Alec better. If Alec can concentrate on their conversation that is, distracted by magic and Magnus. First kiss, fluff.





	I am but a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction creation ever. Hope you all like the fluffy romance. Please leave feedback and comments, I am thinking of making a longer fic, or extra chapter to see how this proceeds.
> 
> The characters are willing and of course i don't own them, all credits to cassandra clare.  
> Sentence "I am but a stranger" is from the song take me to the pilot by Elton John.

  
  
  
  


Where Alec is alone with Magnus for the first time after an invitation, and tells Magnus why do you care how I feel, I am but a stranger to you. 

 

\-----------

 

Magnus arched his eyebrow. "A stranger you say, I am sure we can remedy that”. With a suggestive flick of his wrist a blue mist of magic appeared from his fingers which circled around Alec in waves. The waves oozed warmth like soft rays of sunlight.

 

“Ok,” Alec stuttered, “Ehm actually,”.. He marvelled at the way the blue mist enticed him. It almost felt sensual, beckoning him to come closer. Closer to the impossible smirking Warlock, whose dark lined eyes were studying him. “A drink then?” Magnus asked, eyes lighting up, while raking the shadowhunter up and down. “Unless you have other things in mind”. 

 

Alec could feel his cheeks colouring and his breath catching. Even though he did not drink it might help to be studying something else then the tempting man in front of him. The composed way of Magnus sitting there, in his leather pants and white open blouse, confidently with his invitation, made him feel very much out of his comfort zone. Alec run his hands through his hair and said “Yeah, uhm, “ after which he left his hands to his side, making a small sigh. 

 

He had been fantasizing a lot about being alone with the Warlock and to actually be in his presence, without Jace and Izzy, was very distracting. The protruding hint of golden collar bones contrasting with the white blouse Magnus was wearing was also drawing his attention. Not trusting his words Alec bit down on his lower lip, something he always did when he was worrying. God, Alec focus on what the man is asking. 

 

“Unless you are not interested?” Magnus said with a wink. Making sure the shy looking Angel in front of him was on board. Alec shook his head, silently berating himself for the shudder his body made at the tought of what the Warlock could do with magic if only this blue mist already felt so tantalizing, “No a drink is fine,” Alec answered.

 

“Perfect,” Magnus stood up from his chair and walked with a slight sway to his drinks cabinet. He picked a glass with a long stem and enquired, “A cocktail or are you more into wine?”. Alec stared at the elegant fingers of Magnus Bane, covered in seal rings and ending in flawless black manicured nails. “Whatever you are having” Alec said. At that statement Magnus looked back up from the drinks to Alec and grinned. “Don’t tempt me Alexander”. 

 

Alec’s reaction to his own words was his heart hammering in his chest. Would that mean that Magnus would be interested. In him. He nibbled his lip again and looked to the ground, trying to focus on anything other then Magnus. To fantasize in the institute in his own bedroom about Magnus was one thing. To be so close to him was a whole different ballgame. 

 

With a snap of Magnus he got his drink with another blue magic wave cascading from the liquid onto the fingers of Alec. Those feathery touches made him gasp softly. 

 

“I was hoping to… “ Alec trailed off, getting distracted again by Magnus’ magic and presence. Amused Magnus watched as the gorgeous brunette in front of him was leaving his sentence unfinished. The dark shirt Alexander was wearing left not a lot to the imagination, the broad shoulders however were very tensed. Magnus closed the distance between them with a few steps and murmured, “Pray tell what your hopes and wishes are Alexander”. With his ringed fingers he teased his own wine glass, softly stroking from the base of the wine glass unto the stem. 

 

With those words Alec raised his eyes to those of Magnus and to Magnus carressing his wine glass and back. The eyes of Magnus were warm and very intense. Under that gaze Alec said “God, I can not, “ he took a step forward to man in front of him. “I can not think when you are so close”.

 

“Tell me,” Magnus asked, “Do you only want to think, or do you want to feel?”. Magnus was slowly stroking his wine glass and some blue sparks came from his fingers. Alec let his head down, a blush coming over him. He was jealous of the wine glass. To be touched by Magnus, so softly looked like bliss. 

His mouth together, he murmured. “I want to”, but he did not finish his sentence. Soft swirls of blue magic whirled around between Magnus and Alec. Magnus tentatively reached his free hand to Alecs chin and crressed his cheek. Alec gasped, mouth slightly parted. That felt so good. 

 

Magnus stopped his movement and searched the brown eyes of Alec for a hint to stop. “Tell me,” Magnus said, “what do you want Alexander?” Alec’s eyes darted to his and subconsciously licked his lips. Those full soft lips parted slightly. 

 

“ To make me feel” Alec answered. With that Magnus put his hand in the hair of Alec and pulled him closer. He felt the younger man gasping in his mouth and trying to kiss back. Meanwhile Magnus snapped his finger to put his glass away and trailed the arm of Alec with a finger, leaving blue sparks in its way. “No drinks then,” he grinned, “you are so tempting”. 

 

Alec hummed in reply, kissing Magnus bolder. It felt so good to hear Magnus making small moaning noises too. “Yes, no drinks”. 


End file.
